Solid polyurethanes, both thermoplastic and elastomeric, find many applications because of their excellent physical properties including abrasion resistance. Such applications include, for example, films and coatings on fabric, metal, as films per se, and the like where they are often exposed to degradative effects of the atmosphere including ultraviolet light. For such applications where the polyurethane surface is exposed, polyurethane compositions having improved resistance to atmospheric degradation, particularly ultraviolet, are desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,998 is directed to the stabilization of spandex fibers against acid fume discoloration by incorporating therein a hydrazide or carbazide containing the radical CH--NH--NH.sub.2, these spandex fibers being particularly subject to attack and yellowing due to nitric fumes. These carbazides were added to the spandex fibers to decrease the discoloring because of nitrogen oxide fumes and chlorine.